Crusadas I
by beberage fortunity
Summary: Ed se encuentra sumido en una gran tristesa, que incluso Al desconoce, siendo su unica salida el regresar junto a su hermano al mundo de la alquimia. Será capaz una niña de 12 años ayudarlo? post conquistador de shamballa. (Primer aparte de la trilogía). CANCELADA! Adoptada por Anika43


Bien, esta es nuestra primera historia, esperamos que les guste y nos den su opinio.

Disclaimer: FMA no nos pertenece, solo utilisamos los personajes para la creación de este fic que sí es nuestro.

**CHAPTER #1: CINCO AÑOS**

ALEMANIA, 1928.

Amanecía en la gran ciudad de Münich. El sol brillaba bañando con sus dorados rayos bañaban los edificios y pocas casas que existían en la ciudad alemana, borrando así la imagen de la tormentosa noche anterior. Recién terminaba la temporada lluviosa y una mañana tan luminosa y alegre como esa podía levantarle los ánimos a cualquiera.

De hecho, en cada hogar se percibía un ambiente de alegría y optimismo, como si se acabara de despertar de una pesadilla para sumergirse en un pacífico sueño. Sin embargo, había alguien para quien lo terminado era el ilusorio sueño para convertirse en la más amarga de las pesadillas, la de un futuro incierto, de un arrepentimiento que lo quemaba por dentro, de la terrible sensación de no saber dónde pertenece… o más bien de saberlo y no poder regresar, ya no más.

Ese alguien era un joven que diariamente experimentaba ese sentimiento, sin importar cuán iluminada estuviera la mañana, para él siempre llovía; incluso antes de abrir los ojos y recobrar completamente la conciencia. Era el remordimiento, era el remordimiento ese sentimiento que embargaba al joven día con día, así como la tristeza que se había apoderado de lo que quedaba de su alma. Sin embargo, estaba consciente de que de no haber actuado como actuó, de no haber dicho lo que dijo, de no haber hecho lo que hizo, habría puesto en peligro no solo su vida, no solo la de su hermano, si no la de todas aquellas personas que apreciaba, quienes lo apreciaban, quienes creyeron en el a pesar de su pecado; también hubieran peligrado las vidas de miles –si no millones- de personas de su mundo… y de aquel en el que ahora vivía.

Estaba seguro de haber hecho lo correcto por el bien de todos, sin embargo no podía evitar ese sentimiento de culpa y remordimiento. Salvar ambos mundos le había costado lo más valioso para él a parte de su hermano: no estuvo allí al momento de morir su maestra, quien fuera como una segunda madre para él y para su hermano; desconocía si seguía con vida aquella vieja mujer que los cuido a su hermano y a él al morir su madre y los trato como sus propios nietos; no volvería a ver a sus amigos, todos aquellos que lo apoyaron y acompañaron a lo largo de su viaje sin pedirle nada a cambio, se arrepentía de no haberles dicho cuánto los apreciaba hasta el punto de considerarlos su familia. Sin embargo, había algo que le dolía incluso más que todo lo anterior: el saber que no volvería a ver a esa persona de la que no se despidió, a aquella que siempre lo esperó, quien a pesar de todo, sin importar cuán difícil fuera la situación que enfrentara y cuanto la hiciera sufrir, sabía que ella siempre estaría allí para ayudarlo a sostenerse; su amiga, su gran amiga, la única persona que lo conocía a la perfección y que, sin necesidad de palabras, lo comprendía, sabía cómo se sentía, y que sin saberlo, no sólo lo ayudaba a arreglar sus daños físicos, sino también los del alma.

Al pensar en esto último, abrió los ojos y se sentó en la cama de súbito extrañado de sus propios pensamientos. No comprendía por qué había pensado en eso, en ella de esa manera. Simplemente no entendía, ¿cómo se atrevía a pensar así de su amiga? ¿De su hermana?... ¿hermana? ¡NO! No podía verla como su hermana, no lo conseguía… ¿amiga? Si claro, una amiga a la que nunca le contó la verdad sobre los riesgos que enfrentaba, y si lo hacía, era la verdad a medias, pero, ¿Por qué? ¿Por desconfianza? ¡NOOO! La conoce desde siempre, durmieron en la misma casa cientos de veces cuando eran niños, ella lo vio en su peor momento y aun así ella no se movió de su lado; estaba claro que no fue por desconfianza. ¿Entonces? Simple, para no preocuparla, para no involucrarla, no soportaría verla sufrir por él, además, sabía que si se lo contaba ella intentaría ayudarlo, protegerlo, cuando tenía que ser al revés… ¿QUÉ? ¿Él… protegerla… a ella? Era su mejor amiga, ¡claro que quería protegerla! Sin embargo… no era precisamente su amistad lo que lo hacía querer protegerla, había algo más… algo que nunca pudo aclarar, ya sea por la urgencia de recuperar el cuerpo de Al, por sus enfrentamientos con los homúnculos… lo cierto es que jamás tuvo el tiempo de aclararlo… o quizá lo tenía más claro que el agua pero simplemente no podía aceptarlo, no podía complicar más la situación; tenían suficiente con el viaje, los peligros y las preocupaciones como para agregar una relación que no sabían si llegaría a concretarse en algo serio, además, no quería hacerla sufrir ante la posibilidad de un día no volver y dejarla sola. No, no tenía caso aclarar las cosas en ese momento, mucho menos ahora.

Al: ¡Hermano! ¿Sigues en la cama? –Tocando afanosamente la puerta- ¡Alquimista de acero y héroe del pueblo Edward Elric! ¡Tenemos que irnos ya!

Ed: -Para sí mismo- Al, sigues viviendo en el pasado- Elevando su tono de voz- ¡Ya cálmate! ¿Quieres? Acaba de amanecer, ¿Qué acaso no duermes?

Al: Solo levántate, ¿si?

Ed no respondió, simplemente se metió al baño, tomó una ducha y se vistió con unos pantalones, zapatos y chaleco marrones y una camisa blanca a botones. Bajó a la cocina de la casa en la que vivía con su hermano. Estaba por tomar una manzana del tazón de frutas cuando sintió que lo jalaban y por poco cae al suelo. No supo cómo, pero había sido jalado por su hermano hasta la calle, frente al auto, mientras su hermano se subía al asiento del piloto, teniéndose que conformar con quedarse en el asiento del copiloto.

Ed: ¿Por qué no puedo conducir? ¡Alphonse soy el mayor! – empezando a irritarse.

Al: Porque la última vez hiciste carreras con una carrosa fúnebre y por poco atropellas a una anciana además de pelearte con ella – mostrándose mucho más calmado que su hermano mayor-.

Ed: ¡Ella se lo buscó! Además me golpeó con su bastón.

Al: Hermano –deja ir un suspiro para evitar descontrolarse- la llamaste vieja oruga.

Ed: ¡Cállate!-recobrando la calma- Por cierto Al, ¿por qué tanta prisa al salir de la casa- Ed la llamaba "la casa", no "nuestra casa", mucho menos "hogar", sabía de sobra dónde estaba su verdadero hogar-.

Al: ¿Acaso tú no estás igual? Hermano, hemos encontrado un lugar en donde alguna vez se enseñó alquimia ¿no te emociona?- dijo Al con cierto brillo en los ojos-.

Ed: ¡Claro que no! Al… en este mundo la alquimia fue más una teoría que una ciencia concreta, jamás se pudo hacer una sola transmutación exitosa, además

Un frenazo repentino de Al y Ed casi atraviesa el parabrisas.

Ed: ¡IDIOTA! ¿Qué te pasa, por qué frenas así? ¿Quieres matarme?

Al: jeje, a la próxima ponte el cinturón- abriendo la puerta del auto- ya llegamos.

Ambos salieron del auto y Al le señaló a su hermano una casa indicándole que ese era el lugar. Ed se asombró muchísimo, la casa era vieja y un poco descuidada, sin embargo no era ni por cerca las ruinas que pensó que serían, ya que la alquimia dejó de practicarse hace ya muchísimo tiempo en ese mundo.

Los hermanos se acercaron y Al empezó a tocar la puerta. Pasaron como cinco minutos cuando Ed soltó un suspiro de desesperación, decidiendo entrar. Tomó un pequeño gancho que traía aparentemente oculto en su cabello (no pregunten) y lo metió en la cerradura ante la mirada de desaprobación de su hermano menor. No tardó ni un minuto en abrir la puerta. Dio unos cuantos pasos dentro del lugar, el cual estaba a oscuras, cuando de repente…

**Notas de las autoras:**

Oooookay, esto es más duro de lo que pensamos. En realidad este es el primer fic de Hino-Asakura. Esperamos que disfrutaran el primer cap. Realmente nos costó mucho las reacciones de Ed (ja, claro, con ese carácter a quien no) pero se hizo lo que se pudo. Dejen reviews

**Hino-Asakura.**


End file.
